The Emperor's Rabbit
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: When Officer Judy Hopps was forced to take a few days off to recover from her bad flu, no one else was available to look after her, apart to her parents and younger siblings. With that being said, Spleriia Splero would be taking a few days off as well to look after her but that would later become a new silver lining. Rated M for a lemon in the future chapters. Read on your risks!


Splero was pondering hard inside his cubicle at the ZPD Headquarters. On his desk were piled-up papers for his policing duties in Zootopia as well with his written scrolls for his monarchical duties in Imperial Splena and the Kingdom of Furria. As he sighed, he looked at the picture frame of himself wearing his iconic WW1-era regalia and posing between Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart.

'What a fine picture there. Being sandwiched there by two iconic figures.'

His telephone then rang. Splero simply took the call.

'Hello? This is Officer Spleriia Splero speaking.'

'Hey, Splero. It's Clawhauser.'

'Ah, yes. What is it?'

'Officer Hopps was not going to report in for duty there in the cubicles, Sire. Nick told me that she would be resting at home in Bunnyburrow since she was down with a bad flu.'

'I see. Where is Nick then?'

'He's going to take a few patrols in Tundratown for a while because Chief Bogo ordered him to do so. He haven't told him about Judy's condition yet, though.'

'Ugh. I though he already told him about it.'

'Me neither.'

Splero sighed.

'Alright. I'm going to tell Chief Bogo about it, Clawhauser. Spleriia out.'

After that, he lowered the phone and the picture frame, stood up and headed to Chief Bogo's office. When he left the cubicle, both Chimpan and Michelle saw him.

'Hey there, Splero.'

'What's the rush?'

'Oh. Hey there, guys. I'm going to see Chief Bogo in his office for now.'

Chimpan plastered a curious look on his face.

'Huh? Why?'

'I'm going to tell him that Judy would not going to report in here for a few days because she was down with a flu and needed some time recovering in Bunnyburrow, Chimpan. I couldn't ask Nick right away about it since he was busy in patrolling just as Chief Bogo ordered him to do so.'

'I see.'

'Yep.'

'Alright, dear. You better him right now or else he though that Judy have deliberately gone AWOL.'

'I know, Michelle. Thanks.'

Splero then kissed the arctic vixen's forehead. He also rubbed Chimpan's noggin as well.

'I'll see you guys later. Okay?'

'Sure thing, Sire.'

'Right.'

Splero then departed. Both Chimpan and Michelle returned to their respective cubicles.

...

Inside his office, Bogo was smoking a large herbal cigar that he brought from Splero as a souvenir earlier. His phone then buzzed and he pressed the button.

'Chief? Officer Splero wanted to see you in there.'

'Alright, Clawhauser. Send him in.'

'Yes, Sir!'

As soon as the line went dead, a few knocks can be heard and when the door opened, Splero peered his head in.

'Umm...Chief? Are you free?'

'Yes. Yes. Come on in.'

Splero entered the room and as he went towards him, he saluted at the water buffalo.

'There is something I wanted to report about Officer Judy Hopps, Sir.'

'Right then. Please tell me about your report. I haven't seen her yet as well from earlier.'

'Well, about that...S-She needed some slack.'

'What are you talking about, Officer Kerano?'

'Sir, I'm saying that Officer Hopps was sick today. I just heard from Clawhauser earlier that Nick told him that Judy was sick with a flu and she was now currently taking an excused rest at her residence in Bunnyburrow.'

'Ah. I see.'

'Yep. That's the reason why I wanted to see you because I wanted to tell about it to so that you wouldn't think that she have gone AWOL from her duties here in the ZPD.'

'Alright then. I'll have her excused from her duties until she recovers then.'

'Thank you, Sir.'

Splero's radio then started to crackle and he took the call.

'This is Splerii 2-5. Come in, over.'

'Splerii 2-5, this is Wilde. Can I talk with you by the entrance, please?'

'Standby, Nick.'

Splero then looked at Bogo. Bogo simply dismissed him by gesturing that he was good to go now.

'Sure thing, Nick. I'm heading there now.'

The Emperor then left the office.


End file.
